Topsy Turvey!
by Shanari-chan
Summary: Okay i STINK! at summarys just read it! its my first fanfic go easy on me! my friends also helped me! This has some Inuyasha people.
1. Ch 1 Topsy Turvey

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA BUT I OWN THIS STORY

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA BUT I OWN THIS STORY!!

In case you ask this story is from Temari's point of view. I AM SHANARI!!

Alone?

"Don't you all like ramen?" I asked. "Yeah," everyone replied.

"Well, Sasuke and I have to leave," I said blushing.

"Where are you going?" asked Tenten.

"Um, uhhhh, well good bye," I said grabbing Sasuke's hand, and running away.

Tenten was thinking (I don't know where they are going and I don't want to find out.)

"Why are we running?" Sasuke asked.

"Umm," I looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "we are going to the only place we can be fully and utterly alone."

"You don't mean…"

"I am talking about Tentens grandpa's house."

"So this time it is you wanting to go to Lord Orochimaru?"

"Umm, yeah," I answered.

"Well if we want to get there fast we need to run," he said. "You are going to let me go with you to _him_?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no clue," he said.

"Are you taking me there so we can be alone if you know what I mean?" I asked.

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," he replied.

"Ok I am now officially creept out," I replied. Sasuke came up to me and kissed me.

"You PERVERT," I said slapping him on the face. Then I went up to him and kissed him.

"I am confused?" he said.

"Gogh it is ok if I kiss you but it's not ok if you kiss me it is solo simple," I told him.

"Ok I think I get it, but I am still confused," he said.

"Ohh, it doesn't matter lets just get to Orochimaru's before night fall." I said.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming toward us. We ducked behind a tree to make sure we were not caught. It was Shanari the only person I trusted enough to tell were I was going. She walked behind the tree like she had known we were there the whole time. (She had her doujutsu on.)When she looked behind the tree she saw Sasuke and I making out.

"Ookk," she said "Temari you need to get going."

"Why?" I asked. "Cant you see I am making out with Sasuke at the moment."

"Can you leave for about 5 minutes because I am actually enjoying this," Sasuke said.

"Really" Shanari replied, "ok well ……………….. OH MY GOSH LOOK BEHIND YOU! IT'S BARNEY THE PURPLE GODZILLA DINOSAUR THINGY!!"

"OMG," I said running away from behind the tree!

"HA HA HA HA HA," Shanari said laughing, "GOT YOU!"

"But really you should go before you fall in love 2 more times," Shanari said.

"Who exactly would I be falling in love with?"

"Well the first persons name starts with a s and ends with a u plus is 10 letters long now the second persons name is 4 letters starts with a k ends with an a!" Shanari replied.

"SESSHOMARU AND KOGA!" I yelled in her ear, "Oh no we have to leave now Sasuke ok?"

"Ok what ever just don't leave me for them ok."

"Yeah ok and just so you know you weren't the only one who enjoyed earlier," I said with a grin."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said.

"Really," I said. "Where are they Shanari?"

"They are in the heart of Konaha." She stated matter of factly, "If you don't hurry they'll catch your sent."

"Arrrooooooo"

"Uh Oh," we both said at the same time.

Please review or Tenten will seriously hurt you!!(NOT JOKING!!)

Tenten: It's true I'll hunt you down and hurt you!


	2. Ch 2 Uh oh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha!

Again from Tamari's point of view (unless I say otherwise)

--

Recap: "ARRRROOOOOOO"

"Uh oh" We both said.

Uh oh!

"Great" Shanari said, "They caught your sent. Now what are you going to do?"

"I don't know baka. What should I do?" I asked.

"What I would do is I would let Akamaru carry you to cover your scent." she said.

"Well I never really liked that mutt…" said Sasuke.

" Hey! What gives you the right to call my dog a mutt?! What did he ever do to you?!" asked/screamed (you guessed it) Kiba.

"Hi honey," said Shanari.

"No I'm not high." (Shanari glared at Kiba) "Sorry trying to be funny."

"Hahahaha I know. I like to make you squirm." Shanari said.

"I figured that out" he said.

"Sorry to break you up but my doom will soon be upon us if we don't hurry" I pointed out, "Sasu-kun can you please just ride the dog? For me? (Bats eyelashes) PWEASE?"

"Ok ok just stop with the puppy dog eyes you know that that is my weakness" Sasuke said.

Regaining the cold attitude he has towards anyone but me he said to Kiba "Look I'm sorry I called your dog a mutt. Can I still ride him?"

"Yes," Shanari said before Kiba could be mean to Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke we had better get going before they get here" I said as I climbed onto Akamaru's back.

Sasuke looked skeptically at Akamaru but in the end had no other choice than to get on him.

" Arrrooooooo!"

"Go go they are getting closer" Shanari said "HURRY GO!"

Shanari: Ah the suspense. Will they make it to Orochimaru's house or will they be caught by Sesshomaru and Koga? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!

Sorry that it is short but I couldn't think of anything else to write on this chapter and I will try to update soon but I am still writers blocked so it may be a while and if it is I'm sorry!


End file.
